


袅袅19

by c_petrichor



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_petrichor/pseuds/c_petrichor





	袅袅19

「我和你爸爸出门了，你们醒了就下楼吃饭。下午钟点工会来，你记得开一下门。」

金希澈看着母亲两分钟前发的消息，笑着闭上了眼睛，静静听着在浴室里的朴正洙刷牙的声音。

“你怎么洗漱了又躺回去了，不起床吗？”

啊，他的小羊羔出来了。

金希澈坐起身，轻轻使力把他拽到自己怀里，呼吸喷洒在朴正洙的后颈，朴正洙被这么一激，条件反射地缩起脖子躲避，却被紧紧锢住双手。

朴正洙被突然扩散开的茉莉花味熏软了身子，金希澈偏偏在这时侧过头舔他的喉结，像是触发了机关似的，只要一碰就会有一声呻吟从喉间不自觉散出。

作乱的手突然伸进朴正洙的内裤，在他大腿根处来回打转，低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“怎么办，我没有带东西回来，要辛苦正洙自己润滑了。”

恶魔的低语让Omega觉得后穴又分泌了一股黏液。他不甘示弱，微微转头，嘴唇几乎贴着金希澈的侧脸，含糊地说：“我带了，昨晚你洗澡的时候我已经放在床头柜里了。”

金希澈一愣，反应过来后坏笑着咬上怀里人的肩头，细细舔舐：“原来你已经早就有会被我带回家吃干抹净的自觉了，难怪刚醒就来撩拨我。”

朴正洙在意乱情迷间还不忘顶嘴：“可是谁知道你大早上的就……嗯……就发情啊，我是很认真……的……啊……想躲开你。”

金希澈把他顺势带倒在床上，边脱衣服边说：“那你现在躲开了吗，嗯？”

朴正洙不说话了，就用那双翦水的眸子看他，嘴微微嘟起，委屈无辜的表情像是在说，我哪里躲得掉。

Alpha被这迷人的眼睛一勾，宠溺地笑了笑，低头和身下人深吻。朴正洙虽然被吻得很受用，却还是保持着理智：“你快点，一会还要去吃早餐，不然你爸妈就该知道了。”

金希澈没忍住，食指塞进了朴正洙微张着的唇中：“你在让我快点？我感觉受到了侮辱，我偏要让他们知道。”

金希澈故意隐瞒着他父母已经出门的事实，逗着朴正洙。果然朴正洙听完不知所措，一想到有长辈在，甚至会知道他们做了什么事，让他羞红了脸，偏偏情欲战胜了理智，他现在也不想停下来。思绪间无意识地抿嘴，把口中的手指就这么猝不及防地含咬住。朴正洙看到金希澈眸色一深，随后自己已经湿了一块的裤子就被脱了下来。

甬道被探入一指，朴正洙忍不住嘤咛，金希澈在他大腿处印下安慰性的吻，调笑：“其实好像不用润滑液也可以，正洙觉得呢？”

“希澈~”

朴正洙撒娇的腔调总是让金希澈欲罢不能，他一手握住朴正洙的一只脚腕，另一边加快了手指抽插的频率。朴正洙沉浸在花茶香中说不出话，连声的娇喘让金希澈的下体愈发火热而坚硬。抵在穴口的性器冲进去的那一瞬间，两人都发出了满足的喟叹。

“啊……太……太快了……希……澈儿……”

朴正洙被顶弄得连连讨饶，又怕旁人听到，压低了呻吟。越是这样金希澈越来劲，像是要逼得Omega释放天性一样，卖力耕耘着的同时还颇有余力地侧头去亲吻一直被自己握在手里的身下人的脚踝。朴正洙另一只脚无处安放，被快感刺激得在空中乱舞了一阵，最终乏力地垂在金希澈身侧，被对方抓起来把玩。

朴正洙看着金希澈幽深又带着少年气的眼睛，深深地动了情，此时金希澈鬓边的汗水滴落到他唇边，他完全没有思索地就伸出舌头把它舔掉了。专心盯着他的金希澈被这一诱人的画面勾引得加快了动作，朴正洙本来就因为过快的频率而被冲撞得意识涣散，这下更是压抑不住声音，放肆地娇喘出来。

像是嫌这个姿势不够深入似的，金希澈俯身啃了一口朴正洙的鼻尖，就扶着他翻了身，从背后插了进去。

“呀……你轻点嘛~”

金希澈笑着答应，然后就紧贴在他背上，用手揉捏着他胸前的乳珠。这样把玩还不够，还要用手掌覆在胸肌上面，调戏着：“正洙健身的效果也太棒了，这个尺寸正好和我的手掌贴合。”

朴正洙索性也放开了，翘着屁股迎合金希澈的频率：“更贴合的不是这个吗？“

金希澈被突然的收缩激得一口叼住Omega颈后的腺体，啃咬下去。

“以后你再用要上班的理由来躲着我，我绝不妥协了。看你应该也是憋坏了吧，居然能这么卖力地勾引我，真是个坏男人啊。”

朴正洙正用手抚慰着自己的前端，听他这么说，讨好地抓着金希澈的手抚上自己的性器，头向后轻轻贴在他肩膀上。

“我再不敢了，希澈哥哥~”

心上人这样娇嗔地叫自己哥哥，Alpha只觉得浑身血气都涌入那一处，变着花样和角度在朴正洙身体里冲撞，很快朴正洙就哭着射了出来，生殖腔也跟着打开了。

金希澈抵在腔口之时，似是恢复了些理智，看到朴正洙失神地趴着喘气，思索了一下，还是退了出来，却抬起朴正洙的腰往他腿间插入。

朴正洙被他的举动吓了一跳，因为没发觉自己的生殖腔打开了，没太懂他这么做的意义，就止住了他的动作，转了身，把人推倒。

金希澈真的很惊讶，朴正洙竟然主动俯下身含住他已经濒临边界的下身。口腔内壁柔软得让他神魂颠倒，眼前的场景太过淫靡，而朴正洙第一次为他口交这件事情又给此刻增添了不少色彩，Alpha低吼着喷射在Omega口中。

金希澈连忙抽了纸巾让朴正洙把嘴里的东西吐出来。他深知对方的洁癖，所以朴正洙此举给他不小的冲击，却又忍不住心动，在朴正洙吐完就急不可耐地吻了上去。

在对方嘴里尝到自己的腥膻味他也毫不在意，只想狂烈地用唇齿表达自己的欣喜和爱意。朴正洙被这野兽般的进攻激发出了自己的胜负心，伸出舌头与他纠缠起来。最终朴正洙还是败下阵了，轻推开金希澈，趴在他胸口上喘气。

金希澈有些食髓知味，朴正洙紊乱的呼吸喷在胸口让他又硬了起来，正要上手为非作歹的时候，却听见了朴正洙肚子传来的叫声。

朴正洙后知后觉地害羞了起来，用手捂住脸。金希澈笑着捉住他的手挪开，揉了揉他的脸：“饿了？那我们先吃饭，一会继续。”

朴正洙坐起身看了看自己身上新鲜的痕迹，绻成一团裹进被子里：“好丢脸啊，你爸妈一定知道了。“

金希澈为了不让朴正洙的羞耻心理继续发酵，终于说出了事实：“没事的，他们早就出门了。现在只有我和你，伏儿估计在楼下睡觉呢。”

朴正洙露出一双眼睛怒视金希澈：“你怎么刚才不说，早知道我就……”

说着突然噤了声，金希澈看他这可爱的模样更是起了逗他的心思：“早知道你刚才就不压抑自己了，就叫得更大声点了？”

朴正洙羞得拿枕头丢了过去，金希澈一把接住，去衣柜里找了一套家居服给朴正洙穿。

“先吃饭吧小宝贝。”

朴正洙穿着衣服还佯装生气：“谁是你小宝贝，我比你大好几岁好不好。”

金希澈笑得更欢了：“不是你不是你，我说刚才哭着叫我希澈哥哥的人是我小宝贝。”

“呀！金希澈！”

朴正洙正要发脾气，就被金希澈揽入怀中。

“正洙打算什么时候属于我啊，我等不及了。没遇见你之前我接下来的人生都规划好了，可是你一闯进我的世界，我就想和你一起重新规划了。”

朴正洙心一动，金希澈拥着他又继续温柔地说：“我知道我们认识的时间还很短，而且比起你的年龄、经历和人脉见闻来说，我还是太年轻了，但我是很认真地想拥有你。”

朴正洙也有很多话想说，但最终只是回复了满含情意的三个字：“我知道。”

门外又有了奇怪的动静，金希澈气冲冲地牵着朴正洙打开门：“呀！金起伏！我正酝酿感情呢，你真是好样的！”

伏（叼着球）：老实。


End file.
